La Salle Des Morts
by MapleFlavouredIce
Summary: There's this room that everybody visits - although it seems that most had never had the intention of ever going there - and its popularity? Everybody seems to just be dying to get there. Roxas centric


**La Salle Des Morts**

**A/N: XD Yeah, it's just another stupid drabble. This drabble was originally half of a page long, then it became four pages, and then it became seven (printed in pen and on paper). Hope you enjoy it !!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so two weeks ago, I was sitting on my ass, with nothing to do 'cos I sprained my ankle… when **suddenly** my mother asked me if that KH 358/2 Days was ever going to be in GameStop 'cos if it didn't, then I had wasted her friggen, goddamn, money. And so I stood up on the couch yelling bloody **fucking** murder and that **one-day **I would own Kingdom Hearts; **_and_** Sora and Roxas would bend to my **_OWN FUCKING WILL_**. Then my mum yelled at me for standing on the furniture and told me to shut the hell up 'cos my brother had sensitive ears… and meanwhile my brother kept repeating **shutthehellupshutthehellupshutthehellup **in my bedroom as I sat down, pen in hand and papers in lap, and I bent Sora and Roxas to my will… I don't own KH… **_YET_**. **

There's this room that everybody visits (although it seems that most had never had the intention of ever going there) and the room's popularity stems into all ages. This room is not a particularly special room (as far as one on the outside can see) and the residents tend to be quite tight-lipped; but there is one thing that those outside know – the room, well, it's awfully, terribly, cold. There are no windows, so no one knows if the lights are on in there, but many a person has claimed that the room has no lighting or electricity, and is darker, and blacker than the frigidly numbing cold. From under the door and between the cracks, the cold and dark seeps through the air and a smell of sterility and sanity waft from the room like grease in a burger joint. It seems so right here, and fitting, but… Something so noticeable and unidentifiable sends the senses awry… and it – that horrid odour – induces the very insanity it _lacks_. The smell has always been there (and perhaps, always will) and lacks the insanity and maniacal smell of a human being.

The people that go there are so very _sane_ as well, and quiet and stiff. And they are so very distant to others, their eyes glazed almost permanently with that far away look. Those glazed, unblinking, unchanging eyes always send mixed signals. Do they call for help of to be left alone? It's just too hard to tell, those damned eyes are just so unchanging, and sterile, and _sane_.

Sometimes, a person goes there half asleep, but the maddening insane smell still lingers on them, like a fainting breath, and the outsiders are tempted to pull those half asleep back, and shelter the ebbing warmth from the growing cold. But the outsiders never do act. And the warmth becomes stiffening madness.

Now, there's this young boy named Roxas, who is perhaps the only outsider who truly _loathes_ the room. To him, the room IS NOT A HAPPY PLACE. NOR IS IT FUN OR EXCITING. He often tells his close friend (almost twin close, if you will) Sora what he thinks of this dreadful place; and Sora listens to the troubled blonde with keen insight that only a close friend has, and finds himself unable to think of the room Roxas mentions. For once, Sora is unable to help the blonde, and he worries. Worries and cowers and fears that his friend might just be losing it… NO. He's sure that Roxas has already lost his _fucking _marbles. Sora really can't help Roxas. For once in his life, there's something that the brunette cannot figure out. But maybe that's because Sora was never an outsider to begin with. But, perhaps, he will be an insider before an outsider.

Roxas is so _crazy_ over this room that he could be called frighteningly delusional, and he wishes to tell his long-gone red—headed pyro friend (Axel – what a funny name, Roxas often thinks) to stay away from the room – _but_, Axel is the _LONG-GONE_, red-headed pyro friend. Roxas even tells his favourite brunette's friends to stay away from that room, but Kairi and Riku ignore his paranoid warnings; they're only teenagers, they reason, they're so young, so _impervious; _so full of _life_. Perhaps they've never actually seriously thought of the room, maybe Roxas' warnings made them think of the room poorly; or maybe they just don't give a _damn_.

And so Roxas moves on. If they won't head him, why should he waste his efforts on them? The others… now those are the people that Roxas should be warning. They are so very conscious of the room. It isn't just something they can ignore. And so Roxas tells everyone that the room is bad, bad,

_bad_;

but sometimes, the listeners go visit _la salle_.

One could quite accurately assume that Sora (Roxas' brunette "twin") is the only one who really listens to Roxas. And that says something.

_People should really listen to their OWN words_.

He, the fumbling, paranoid blonde, went to the room – unconscious, if that makes the matter any different than the others – and he was as stiff and as cold and as quiet as the others before him. Roxas didn't think much, or anything, of the room, - perhaps this induced his sudden quietness – nor did he take the time to even look at the room (perhaps it was too dark for him?). Whatever the reason, Roxas' eyes just seemed to _glaze_ over everything. The blonde often told everyone that it ate the life from the lively, but Roxas didn't have to worry about this anymore… He couldn't even give a damn about that anymore.

But if Roxas didn't give a damn, why did Sora? The brunette cried himself late into the nights, the fat dollops of tears sliding off of his face… All because Roxas had visited _la salle_. Why did Sora give a damn?

Why didn't Roxas?

…

Because, the brunette could physically, consciously see _la salle_; and he saw what was inside when it swallowed his blonde twin.

The room, as Sora found, should not rightly have its sterile and sane smell.

Hell, it should smell so thickly of burning, and sizzling – just like the pyro Axel. But Sora knew this and Roxas did not, for one simple reason…

The blonde could simply not think here, in this little, suffocating room. Nor could Roxas feel, think, or see in _la petite salle__. _

…But perhaps this was a good thing for the blonde. For if he could see, feel or think in _la salle, _he would have been crushed and suffocated in the stiffness and lack of insanity, and his eyes would have been burned with the forever images of the

(_death_)

stiffness and glassiness in the others; and his mood would have been considerably

(_deader_)

darker and gloomier that he was stuck in this

(_hell_)

place and seen that - …

That this place was not a happy place, nor was it fun at all…

No… fun, AT ALL.

Alas, Roxas was the one who could not think, feel, see, or even BREATHE because he had been sent to a MORGUE (not that _he _knew this) with all the other stiff and cold and so _fucking quiet _

(_cadavers_)

PEOPLE. Roxas was now stuck in _la petite salle… la salle des morts__… _

And it certainly was not fun.

NO FUN AT ALL.


End file.
